Arch Angel
by Caschick23
Summary: Raphaela Van Helsing's life was never normal. Now she must team up with the boys of Ipswich to fight three major forces of evil.
1. The Encounter

Hi all! Sorry, there have been no new stories. I've been busy. Here is my Van Helsing/Covenant story. I do not own any characters except Michael and Raphaela.

Caleb was walking down the dark sidewalks. The poorly lit street lamps gave little comfort. H e had just finished a 4-hour cramming session for a test he had the next morning. He and boys had all received swimming scholarships to Harvard, where he was studying to be a lawyer. Pogue, Reid and Tyler were undecided. Kate, who was also going to Harvard, was studying Journalism. Kate and Pogue roomed together in the apartment he and the others shared and were planning to getting married after they graduated. He and Sarah, however, broke up after she was accepted to Berkley.

Raphaela watched him from above. She was also scanning for the creature with her night vision goggles. She knew the creature would attack tonight. They were monsters of passion those vampires, and she knew it would return to her first love.

Caleb felt some force hit him from behind. He threw his backpack to the ground and went into his fighting stance, only to see Sarah in front of him in a reveling red dress.

Raph saw Sarah attack the man and she jumped from her ledge. Her black trench coat acted as a parachute and slowed her decent. She landed with a soft thud and took her fighting knifes out of her belt.

"Sarah, what happened to you?" Caleb asked a little scared.

"I was miserable at school. I missed you too much," she said as she got closer to him "then one night, my master came and made me a …." She was interrupted

"A damned creature of the night" Raphaela approached the creature with her blades drawn. Sarah turned and hissed.

"My master warned me about you, hunter." Sarah said just as she launched herself at Raphaela. She was able to scratch Raph across the face, before Raph used her blades and decapitated the vampire.

Caleb stood in shock of what happened. His rescuer looked at him with blood streaming down her face. All she said to him was "go home" before disappearing into the winter night.


	2. That's the girl!

"That's it? She kills Sarah and leaves. Dude, what kind of girl are we dealing with?" Tyler commented as the boys were going to their class. Caleb had told them about the girl from the night before. They were heading to their seats in the back, when _she_ came in. They all knew who she was, Raphaela Helsing. She was not like other girls; she wore a grey sweater with black trench coat that could fit one fit one of them and her together, black finger less gloves and black cargo pants with combat boots.

Caleb rarely looked her way, but today, he say a large scratch, which still looked fresh, running across her face. She sat in the row in front of them and began to listen to Professor Landon's lecture on a symbol, which looked like a dragon. Caleb watched Raph's posture go from relax to tense.

"Okay, can someone tell me about this symbol or where it comes from?" Professor Landon addressed the class. He saw Raphaela's go up immediately go up.

"The symbol comes from Romania and it is the family crest of Vladislaus Dragulia, better known as Dracula."

"Very good, Miss Helsing."

The rest of the class was typical lecture about Dracula, who he was, minus him being a vampire. Caleb noted that Raphaela was not taking notes. Just as class was about to let out.

"Okay, I want you to do a group project on a symbol of your choice and I have assigned your partners. Mr. Reid and Simms, you'll be paired together. Mr. Perry and Miss. Michel's and Mr. Danvers's you'll be with Miss Helsing." That's when the class let out and the professor was handing out the guidelines for the project.

Caleb waited outside the classroom for Raph. When she came out, he approached. Sensing he was coming, she spoke first, "Look we don't have to work together. We can choose a symbol, and then I'll do the research and work on the project."

"Why are you offering to do all the work? I was coming to ask when _we _should meet up and start working."

"I figured since you're here on a scholar ship, you would need more focus on other classes. How about you come over to my place and we can start working tonight. Is 6:30-7:00 okay? Here's the address," handing him a scrape of paper.

The bell rang and the tow parted. As she was walking down the hall she said, "Good luck on your test." That's when Caleb knew that for sure that Raphaela Helsing was the girl from last night.


	3. Secrets Out

Hello all. Sorry I have not updated for a while. With work, my boyfriend proposing and trying to have a life, it's been crazy.

Caleb rang the bell of what looked liked an old firehouse. He was about to reread the sheet of paper when the door open and there stood a man about 6'2" with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a look on his face that told Caleb he didn't trust anyone.

"You that Danvers kid working with my daughter?"

"Yes, sir. Is Raphaela home?"

"Yea, she's in the gym. Come in and I'll go get her." Stepping aside and let Caleb into the house.

The inside was nothing like he had seen before. It looked more like a medieval armory then anything else. There were swords of all sizes, maces, cross bows and tapestries on the walls. The only thing that looked normal were the framed photos on a table. Caleb picked up one of a little girl with a boy slightly older then her, sitting on a set of large steps. He didn't hear a set of footsteps coming up from behind him. I heard someone clear her throat and he turned to find Raph behind him.

Raphaela took the picture from him and put it back on the table. She was dress in loose workout pants and long sleeved shirt. She turned around and had her traditional stone cold look on her face. She gestured to a table and sat down. Caleb joined her and they started on the project. They choose the Zodiac symbol; used by the Zodiac serial killer in the late 60's.

Caleb looked up at Raphaela and got a good look at the scratch on her face. She startled him when she said

"Aren't you interested in how I got this scratch across my face?"

"That's the thing. I know how. I just don't know why."

She was about to answer when a man burst through the doors. Raph was already on her feet and rushed toward the man, holding his face tenderly. He looked wounded because there were bloodstains on his grey sweater, similar to the one Raph always wore.

Raphaela's father came in with a man shorter then him and together they carried him out of the room.

"I'm sorry Caleb. We'll need to work on the project some other time."

"Wait a minuet. Who was that? Your boyfriend?" hoping she would say no

"That is my older brother, Michel" and pushed him out the door.

Later that night, Caleb was doing research, but not on the project. He was searching every internet link to see what she could find on Raphaela or Michel Helsing. He found something on 3 Van Helsing's. Interested, he clicked on the link. He learned of Gabriel Van Helsing, who existed in the 1800's and was the most wanted man Europe for several counts of murder. Many witnesses say he was a holy man. He saw Van Helsing's face on a wanted poster and saw it was Raphaela's father.

He clicked on the link that said "Michel Van Helsing". It said that Michel was known as the angel of the sword. He, like his father was also a wanted man. He saw a photo of Michel and saw it was Raphaela's brother, minus the blood.

It was not till he clicked on Raphaela Van Helsing that he got the shock of a lifetime. She was, supposedly the better fighter of the three. She was the most wanted one of all. She was known as the angel of death. Some say she was trained by some holy, elite military group, others say it was God that gave her the abilities she possessed.

Caleb scanned down further and saw one wanted poster, with all three of the, that just read "The Arch Angels" trained assassins wanted dead or alive"


	4. The Whole story

Raphaela stayed with her brother while he was resting

Raphaela stayed with her brother while he was resting. It had been determined he was attacked by the werewolf that he had been hunting for sometime. Fortunately they had given him the antidote just in time to save him from becoming a werewolf. Their father and uncle Carl went out to look for the creature.

It was times like these she was glad that Michel's wife, Tara was out of town with the twins. Michel had twin girls Alice and Anna. The girls were only 5 years old. The had gone to visit Tara's parents in Florida.

Michel and Raph were pretty close despite the 8 year difference in age. The two got close after their mother left them when the were young. She could not deal with being a monster hunters wife, so she left while their father and Carl were on a mission and the two were at school.

Their mother, a serious Christian woman, wanted to her name her sons after the Arch Angels, since their father was Gabriel. When her mother was pregnant with her, had she been born a boy, the name would have been Raphael.

It was close to midnight when she went up bed. The firehouse had three stories, her father had the first floor, Carl was always in his lab in the basement, where the main armory and gym was (they have a large basement divided into three sections), Michel and his family lived on the second floor and Raph had the whole third floor. Each floor had two to three rooms and one bathroom. She stepped in to her room and was about to change into her PJs when she heard a something outside her window.

She grabbed her gun that she kept by her bed. She pulled open the shutters and found the Ipswich boys on her fire escape.

"You boys are so lucky that I didn't shoot you. Now what in the hell are you doing here?!" she whispered harshly. She lowered her weapon and stepped aside. The boys stepped inside and looked around her room.

It had a sort of Goth look to it. Red painted walls with a black canopy bed. There was a dresser by a closet a bookcase by the doorway and a nightstand with a light and the gun she had set down.

"Want to explain what your doing here?"

Caleb was about to answer when the front door slammed open. Raphaela ran out the room and down the stairs, with the boys behind her.

Gabriel and Carl had return and learned a horrible fact.

"Raph, Mike!"

Mike limped out of the recovery room and Raph rushed to her brothers side and helped him into a chair. Gabriel saw the boys and looked like he was throwing daggers at them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked them that same question, but didn't get answer. We'll deal with them later dad. What's wrong? You didn't get the wolf?!" Raph asked worried.

"No, we were about to cure him, but he pleaded we kill him"

"What, why?" Mike chirped in.

"He said he would rather died then live with what he was carrying with"

"Dad, what secret was he carrying?" Mike was on the edge of his seat and leaning on his sister for more support.

"Dracula's back. And he's got some warlock helping him, along with a the devil"

"WHAT! Dracula's back? How can he be back? You've killed him what, 2 or 3 times?! Raph screamed. She began to pant heavily and paced the room.

Caleb and the boys watched the family meeting. His eyes were on Raph as she paced. He could have swore he saw he eyes turn yellow, then turn back the original brown.

"Okay. We are real confused. 1) who the hell are you people? And 2) You can't mean "the" Dracula and Devil." Pogue intercepted

"Okay warlock you want your questions answered? Then sit down and shut up." Raphaela said with anger in her voice.

"The year was 1887, my father was and still is, along with my brother and me, an agent of the Knights of the Holy Order, a group of Monks, Friars, and other religious people was hunt the evil that roam the earth. My father was sent to Transylvania, to help the Valerious kill Dracula………."

When Raphaela finished the story, the boys were silent, till Reid open his mouth

"Yeah right, like your really the "Van Helsing" the guy from Bram Stoker's Dracula"

"How do you think he came up with the idea?" Carl chimed in.

"What was that you called us? Tyler asked.

"She called you Warlock. That's what you are right?" Mike said pointing to his sister, who was stand only inches away.

"How do you know what we are?" asked Pogue.

"Why do you think I came to Harvard? Cardinal Jinette enrolled me so I can keep an eye on boys and determine whether or not you need to be taken care of " Raph answered with attitude.

Tired with how she was treating them, Caleb got right in her face

"You got a problem with us? Let it out!"

"Yeah, I got a problem with all supernatural beings. It is because of them and your kind that my family and I will never have a normal life! Now if you will excuse us," gesturing to her brother "we need to make a few calls. We gonna need all the help we need"

As Raph helped her brother out of his chair and out of the room, Reid joked

"Who's gonna call; the Ghostbusters"

"No, a few old friends." Her father smiled with a faint smile


	5. Back up

I find out that there was a sequel to my favorite vamp movie, besides Van Helsing

I find out that there was a sequel to my favorite vamp movie, besides Van Helsing, The Lost Boys. So get ready to see the Frog Brothers, and Sam team up with the Ipswich boys and the Van Helsing's. There may be a appearance by Constantine, not sure yet.

"You get a hold of them?" Michel asked his sister as she got off the phone

"Yeah, they'll be here in a day or two. You?"

"I had to leave a message. How you holding up sis?" He asked while wrapping his good arm around her shoulder.

"I kind of hope he doesn't show up. He was my first love and he broke my heart" she replied with tears, which she quickly wiped away.

"Why are you always afraid to cry? It doesn't show weakness, it shows courage."

"I'm scared that if I start, all those emotions I have been hiding will come back and I won't be able to my job and I will lose you, dad, Carl, or anyone else in the family. By the way did the girls call?"

"Yeah. I told Tara what was going on. She said she'd wait till she got word it was safe to come home"

"You are so lucky to have her. I hope I find someone who will understand the trials of this job."

"You will sis. You will" he said as he pulled his sister to his chest.

Caleb watched the touching moment from around the corner.

Meanwhile in the underworld:

"So what should I know about the Van Helsings" Chase Collins asked while sitting the Devil's throne.

"They are best monster hunters the world has ever know, but there is a weak link" Dracula said as he threw down a picture of Raphaela. "Her mother left her when she was very young. The reason: me." Dracula chuckled as he held his hand to his bride, Raphaela's mother.

The next Day

Caleb woke up on the Van Helsings floor to someone pounding at the door. He and the boys had spent the night. He saw Raphaela open the door and hug whoever was at the door.

"Edgar! Alan! Sam! I didn't expect you for another day or so."

"You know these two, just say vampire and they'll drive all night do 80 in a 65 zone just to get here." Sam explained.

"Yo Ipswich boys! Meet the Frog bothers and Sam Emerson. They're gonna help us."

"So you guys every kill vampires before?" Reid asked smugly.

"We're the best Vampire hunters in Santa Carla" Allen replied

"You guys are the only Vampire hunters in Santa Carla" Raph replied, smacking Allen upside the head.

"So what type of vamp are we goin up against?" Edgar asked ready to fight.

"Oh, no one big. Just Dracula and the Devil and some warlock and possibly the entire army of the underworld. Michel said walking into the room with his father and Carl.

The Frog brothers and Sam just sat in their chairs, dumfounded. Allen finally broke the silence "Okay, we're in. Now is this everyone?

"There maybe one more person" Michel said, glancing at his sister.

Raphaela was cleaning her guns and other assorted weapons in the early evening when Caleb came in and sat across form her.

"Have you and buddies ever fire a gun?"

"Not really, apart from video games."

"Okay. Training is at 0600 (6 am). Don't be late"

A knock at the door forced her to get. She crossed the room and opened the door.

There in the pouring rain stood John Constantine.


	6. I Hate Big Bugs

Sorry this was suppose to be the 6th chapter my fault!!!

"Hello John" Raph said stepping aside to let him inside and out of the rain.

"Hello Raphaela" he stepped inside and gave a small look. Raph turned her head and went to stand by her father and Carl, who had just entered the room with Michel. Gabriel look at Constantine with much hate. He never forgave him for breaking his baby girls heart 5 years ago.

The boys, Frog brother and Sam entered the room after working out in the gym and saw a 6'1 dark hair and eyed man standing by the door. Their curiosity gave them away, Raph saw their faces and introduced them all

"John, over there you'll find Caleb, Pouge, Reid, and Tyler, Better known as the Ipswich boys. And the three guys dressed like commando dudes are Edgar and Allen Frog and Sam Emerson. Their gonna lend a hand in this situation. Boys, this is John Constantine, he's…… a friend."

Caleb could sense that she and John were more then friends at some point. He started to walk over, but Gabriel put a hand on his arm and shook his head. All men watched as Raphaela slowly went up the stairs to her room. As she reach the top, she called for her father, who ran up the stairs. Everyone filtered out the room. Caleb levitated himself up to Raph's room and saw he father injecting some purple fluid into her right arm. He also saw many track marks in her arm, which means she is inject several times before.

Later that night, Raph walked down the stairs, putting her coat on. He father eyes asked the question "going on patrol" She just nodded her head and waked out the door into the pouring rain. Without thinking, all the guys, excluding Carl, Gabriel, and Constantine, followed her. The Frogs and Sam had crossbows and arrows on their backs. All got in step with Raph, who said nothing. After walking several yards, they cam to the frozen pond near the school.

Raphaela bent down, putting her hand on the ice. After feeling a tremor under the ice, she pulled a shot gun from under her coat and fired one shot into the ice. All the guys looked at her like she was crazy, until they felt the ice shake and crack from under them. At that moment, a giant worm with razor shape teeth shot up from under the ice and roared. Raphaela just shot her weapon while walking toward the beast. The Frogs and Sam began firing their bows at it to. The Ipswich boys just looked at one anther and finally joined the battle, each firing an energy ball.

The creature finally began to fall, defeated and sank back to its black abyss , but not before throwing its tongue out and catching Raph's ankle and pulled her into the freezing water with it. Raph was taken by surprised as she was pulled under, but her training kicked in and reached for the large knife in her boot. With one quick swipe, she cut the razor tongue from her leg and swan for the surface.

When she finally resurfaced, Edgar and Allen pulled her out while Sam put his coat around her and took her weight as she limped closer to the rest of the group. After coughing and panting for several moments, she finally said ripping the remain part of the tongue off her ankle and said "You know, I really _HATE BIG BUGS!!!". _She pulled her pant leg up and inspected her injured ankle and pulled off the remaining piece of tongue off. There was a large ring of deep cut that has heavily bleeding. Without a word the Frogs pick her up and carried her home.


	7. War begins

Sorry its been taking so long for an up date. My church lost one of its members recently and its been a tough time, plus with my guy overseas, its hard to be inspired

Raphaela woke up in her room the next morning. There were a pair of crutches by her bed as well was John. His head rested on the side of her bed. She remembered how she loved to see him so peaceful. Those 5 years seemed like a lifetime ago. She was a young girl in love with a good man who understood what her and family did. One morning she woke up and found a note on her pillow saying that he had to leave and could not be with her anymore. It took almost a year for her to recover to him leaving, but it made the badass hunter she was.

She reached for the crutches, wincing, and got out of bed. John heard her movement and handed her the crutches. He watched her lean on her good foot and hobble out of her room. She whistled and her father was at the bottom of the fire pole. She handed him the crutches and slide down. Her dad put his arm around her and helped her regain her balance.

As she limped to the living room she saw Caleb asleep on the couch. She look at him closely and realized for the first time how attractive he was. She immediately shook all thoughts out of her head. Sensing she was there, he woke up.

"Hey, how you feelin?" rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Fine. Have had worse injuries then this. What are you still doing here? Would have figured you'd go home"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. You passed out before we returned and your dad and Carl took you away and that John guy never left your side the whole night"

Raph was somewhat surprised that a guy like Caleb Danvers would stick around to see if she was ok and how jealous his voice sounded as he mentioned John.

For the rest of the day, she used what limited mobility she had to train the Ipswich boys how to fight hand to hand, fire weapons and evasive maneuvers. After a long day of training she walked into the living room and by the front door she saw a package address to her. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the box. Inside was a DVD that said "PLAY ME" She inserted the disk into the DVD player and watch what looked like a hand held camera fall on three of the most important women in her life: her sister-in –law, Tara, and her twin nieces, Alice and Anna. The only sound that came out Raph's mouth was an inhuman roar.

All men in the house ran into the room and saw Raphaela hold her sides like she was in pain. He father and brother approached and when she turned to look at them, they jumped back in terror. All men looked in horror as the beautiful Raphaela was replaced by a monster. Her eyes were yellow, her teeth were becoming fangs, hair started to cover her body and her clothes were starting to tear as her body began to transform. He dad and brother finally snapped out of their trance and ran to their girl, John also ran to her and the three muscular men had difficultly getting her to the cage they kept in the basement. Once they threw the door closed and locked, the creature that was Raph threw itself at the bars, snarling and slashing at them with its claws. Gabriel retrieved a dart gun and regrettably shot his child with a tranquillizer. The dart hit in the abdomen and after a few seconds, the creature fell into a deep sleep.

The three men slowly went up the stairs where 7 others stood in shock in what had just happened. Caleb was the first to ask "What the hell was that all about!? What's wrong with her!?"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HER" John yelled defensively and walked angrily back to the basement.

"I'll try to explain. My sister has werewolf blood in her veins. She has to take a serum every night to keep the animal in her under control. Her eyes and teeth turn on full moons and when she gets angry. She rarely turns all the way. Whatever was on that disk, sent her over the edge big time" Michel did his best to explain.

"As for John's behavior, I'll explain that" Gabriel stated "John and my daughter were involved romantically with each other 5 years ago. Apart from only family, he is the only other person to know her condition and still love her for that. You see boys, to keep something like that from breaking out of you and take over takes so much out of her. If she were to ever lose control, we would have to do the unthinkable and…." He said unable to finish as the tears started to form.

The next morning Raph woke up on the floor of her basement. She had been covered by a blanket. Looking out the window she judged that the sun was just rising. She slipped out the cage door and silently up the stairs to her room. After she was dressed, she walked out the front door. John heard and saw her leave the house and followed her. He found her on a park bench not too far from the house. She was sitting with her head leaning against the back of the bench. As he approached, she spoke "Did I hurt anyone?" and looked at him afraid of the answer.

"No. Your dad, brother and I got to you before the transformation was complete." he replied sitting next to her. More then anything he wanted to wrap him arm around her shoulders.

"You're always there when I need you John, whether I want you to or not" She got up to walk but he grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her on the mouth.

Caleb had also saw Raph leave and followed as well. What he saw tore at his heart strings: John and Raphaela kissing. Every since the professor had paired the two, he had been attached to the slayer. He turned around and headed back to his apartment. He could be around her or her family any more.

Raph broke the kissed and punched John right in the mouth.

"John, we broke up! You left me and what you expect me to welcome you back after 5 years! You just left a note and didn't even try to explain why you left! She yelled as he fell to the snowy ground holding his aching jaw and headed home.

As she walked through the door, she found the Ipswich boys getting their coats and leaving.

"Where you guys goin?"

"Home. Caleb just said he felt we've intruded long enough" Pouge replied.

John walked passed the group, still holding his face. Mike look confused as he too entered the room.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'll tell you up stairs" and the sibling walked up to her room where she explained how John followed her out the door and the stunt he pulled.

"He WHAT?! That's it. I'm killing him" As he headed out the door before his sister stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"No! We need all the help we can get and your not in any shape to defend my honor right now."

"How are you feeling" Her brother asked after calming down.

"Okay. Only good thing about being a monster is you heal fast" she replied bitterly.

"You are anything but a monster. Could a monster have so much love for her family and control the creature in her"

"After what I saw on the DVD last night, your gonna wonder why I turned" she said pulling him down the stairs. "All slayers to living quarters pronto!" she yelled in commanding voice once her feet him the floor.

Once the Frogs, Sam, Van Helsings and John saw the video all stood in shock. Dracula had the girls hostage. His demands that they fight one last fight: Light vs. Dark.

"Dracula wants a war. He's got one. And he's gonna regret messing with family for the final time." Raphaela said as she walked out the door into the pouring rain. Her father knew the look she had in her eyes: Revenge.

Raph walked to the apartment in the rain. She took the stairs to his floor and pounded on the door. Reid was the one who opened the door, before he could a word out she breezed by. Using her sense of smell she track him down to his room. She pushed the door open with out knocking and slammed it. Caleb had enough time to stand up from his bed before being pinned to his wall.

Caleb looked at her eyes and saw yellow. Using he return by pinning her to the floor. Instantly, she wrapped one leg around his waist and flipped him onto his back. Before he could fight back and yelled

Listen to me! I don't know What your problem is, but I need your and the others help. This bustard took my nieces and sister-in-law and is holding them hostage unless they get one final war. So" she said getting off him and offering a hand up "are you in or out?"


	8. Losing You

Sorry there hasn't been an update for a while. Since summer began, my hours at work have been nuts.

Raph was loading all weapons into Tyler's hummer. They were gonna meet with Dracula, the Devil and Chase in two hours and she wanted to make sure they were ready for anything.

"Ok sis I think we're all set" Michel came out, still in a sling and limping

"We are, but not you. Your staying behind"

"I'm not letting my baby sister go to war without me!

"You have a family that's need you."

"She's right son. You're staying behind and that's an order." Their father intervened

"Yes sir. You just be careful" he hugged his sister and held her tighter when she returned it. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. He knew that look all too well. He hugged his sister again, this time knowing it would be the last

Two Hours Later:

The ride to the meeting grounds was silent. Van Helsing looked at everyone around him. The Frogs looked ready as did Sam. John was watching Raphaela as was Caleb. The other Ipswich boys look worried but ready. Raphaela had her stone cold face, the face she always had on when she was scared before a fight. The Van Helsings were in their traditional fighting garb; black boots, black pants, grey sweaters and their black trench coats, only difference between the two was the red corset Raph wore over her sweater. The Frogs were wearing camo cargo pants, long sleeved shirts with camo vests and red headbands tied on their foreheads. Same wore the same. John wore his tradition black suit pants, white shirt and tie. The Ipswich boys wore jeans and t-shirts.

The group stepped out of the car and walked down a set of stairs that were carved into the base of the rocky mountain. They walked until they were literally in the pits of Hell. The was hot and there bits of fire all around. A throne sat on a balcony. It the chair was the devil. He was in his human form, he looked a little like the Russian guy from Armageddon. To his left was Chase Collins, he looked average to Raph. To the devil's was Dracula himself."

"All right Devil we're here. Now what do you want?" Van Helsing ordered

"Just a fight. Your Army" gesturing to the group "and my Army" snapping his fingers. The sound of marching filled the cavern. Hundreds of vampire soldiers filled the room, all armed with swords.

"Crap" Raph mumbled to herself as she watch the soldiers fill the room. The calculated in her head the number and then did something she knew she would regret/

"Dracula, call off your men and you can have me" stepping forward before her father could grab her arm. She stepped right up to Dracula and exposed her neck. Without hesitation, she felt his fangs pierce her flesh. She let out a scream of pain as he began to drain her then slit his own wrist and made her drink his blood.

"Congrats, Drac" once she felt the change

"For what?" wiping the remaining blood from his mouth

"For making stronger then your entire army." Turning into her new hybrid form, a large wolf with sharper fangs, claws and wings. She lunged at a large portion of vampire soldiers. The war began.

Van Helsing and John were firing their guns at vampires left and right. The Frogs and Sam were shooting off their crossbows and using hand to hand combat. Caleb and the boys were shooting of energy balls, disintegrating their target. The Hybrid that was Raph was snapping necks and made her way to Dracula who look terrified

"Wait! Before you kill me, young Van Helsing, how about a family reunion?" with that her pulled a string, opening a curtain reveling Tara and the girls being held at knife point by Raph's mother. Tara had the girls faces against her chest, shielding them from the horror happening around them.

The creature that was Raph slowing turned back to her human form, feeling weak from her fight. She barley had time to turn back as her mother lunged at her. Though she was stronger of the two, she was losing the fight. Her mother was slicing her daughter with the silver knife on her arms and chest. Raph was able to swipe the knife away, not seeing where it landed. With one fatal punch, she knocked her mother head off.

Dracula watched I horror as the girl killed his bride and turned to him, murder in her eyes. Before he could react. She pounced and bit clean through his neck and spat out the flesh and blood that filled her mouth.

Raphaela turned back to her human form and ran to her torn jacket. Reaching inside she took out a vial with yellow liquid. Snapping off the top she downed the horrible stuff and felt the evil leave her body. She looked at the group before feeling impale her from behind. She looked at her chest and saw the knife her mother had used on her sticking out of her.

Caleb watched as Chase stabbed Raph from behind. He grabbed on the guns on the ground by and began firing, killing Chase in a fit of pure rage. He threw the gun to the ground and ran back to the group. Van Helsing was holding his child in his arms, trying to stop the bleed from her wound.

Raph, choking on her own blood, gestured for her father to bring his ear to her mouth. She whispered something to him and died, a trail of blood leaving her mouth.

Van Helsing gave a sad nod and closed her eyes. We walked over to his daughter in law and granddaughters and led them out, covering their eyes as they passed Raph's body.

John was cling to her body, yelling at her to come back, fight off the Frogs and Sam, trying to pry him off her. Caleb kneeled by her body and kissed her still lips and whispered "I'll always love you" and left with the others, tears running down their faces.


	9. The Return

Told Raphaela's point of view. Yes she survived the stabbing, but must go into hiding to protect everyone. Classic Hero Syndrome

I watch from the tree as my family, the Frogs, Sam, John and Ipswich boys bury me. I pull my coat closer around me as I feel the rain hit me. My hair that is usually tied back is down and soaked. I look to Daniel, one of few people who know I'm still alive.

"When are you gonna come back?"

"When its safer for the ones I love"

I knew before we went to war, I would have to die to protect my family. What I wasn't counting on was being stabbed in the chest after taking the hybrid antidote Carl had made fro me. Dad and I had planned for me to turn myself over to Dracula and make me a vampire. The vampire and werewolf blood made me stronger them both races and I was able to take out Dracula.

I'll never forget the look on everyone's face as I "died." It was only after I whispered "I'm faking my death" that my father understood. The frogs and Sam were trying to hold back tears. John's sobs still raked through my mind, he pleaded for me not leave, screaming he still loved me. Reid, Pouge, and Tyler were trying to comfort Caleb after he killed Chase.

I look at Caleb as he kneels by my "grave." I've loved him for almost two years. Ever since I first saw him at a swim meet, which we had won. He smiled as the camera flashes went off and I imagined he was smiling at me. I saved that picture and had it stashed in my wallet. When he said he would always loved me, I wanted nothing more then to throw my arms around him and tell him I was going to live, but couldn't risk it with the devil still alive. Whole balance of good and evil, haven and hell thing.

Daniel and I turn to leave the cemetery as they lower my coffin into the wet ground. I was being transferred back to the Vatican, until they feel it was time to bring me back from the dead. Looking at my family and comrades one last time, I leave.

8 YEARS LATER:

Caleb Danvers sat in his office at the law firm he and Pogue started after they graduated form Harvard, 'Danvers and Parry Attorneys at Law.' The night Raphaela's death had really affected him. He was almost 30, still single and a workaholic. He pulled a picture of the love of his life out a drawer, It was of Raphaela, leaning against a wall smiling at her father taking the photo. Gabriel had given it to him once they returned to the Van Helsings home. Michael had taken his sisters death the hardest, but he tried to stay strong as he and his wife explained to their young children that their aunt wouldn't be coming home. The sound of his assistant, Tiffany, who constantly flirted with him, came over the speaker.

"Mr. Danvers, there a woman here to see you. Says she's an old friend."

"Ok. Send her in"

He was writing something on a notepad when she came in. Her wardrobe and hair had changed. Her hair was shorter, reaching just past her ears, and she was wearing a light blue sun dress that reached her knees.

"Hey, warlock, you gonna look at me or am I gonna stand for another eight years?" she said in her sarcastic tone.

He stopped writing once heard her voice. Slowly he looked up and saw her standing in front of him with her arms crossed against her chest. He got up, still not sure if this was real or was dreaming. He put his hand to her cheek and stroked it. He looked her with some confusion. "How? I saw you die"

"I'll explain later. Somewhere more private."

"Come to my place tonight. I'll give you the address" he went to grab a pen and paper

"I already know where you live. I'll be by at 7."

Caleb was putting the final touches on the pasta he had made when he heard a knock at the door. He open the door and saw her standing there in a strapless black dress that hugged her curves.

"Hey."

"Hey. You look great."

"Thanks"

He stepped aside and ushered her inside. She looked around the loft apartment and saw a picture of her on the mantel. Picking it up, she looked at Caleb who gave a half smile,

"Your dad gave me a bunch after…" he choked back tears.

"Guess I should explain what happened. My family and I knew I would have to fake my death. What I wasn't counting on was that Chase guy stabbing me from behind."

"How did you even survive?" He slowly reached for her hand and grasped it.

"Perk of being half wolf. I'm real hard to kill."

"But the knife was silver. I though silver killed werewolves."

"I'm the exception. Since I'm only half wolf it won't kill me, just leave scars."

"But why did I have to wait eight years to learn you were still alive?"

"I left to protect everyone. My family, the Frogs, Sam, even John. But I mostly did it to protect you."

The pair were eating when Caleb asked "Where were you?"

"I was transferred back to the Vatican. Did the slaying thing, until my boss said it was safe for to come back. That was a year ago."

"You've been back a year!"

"I watch you from a distance because I didn't want to come back into your life if you had someone."

"Truth be told, I haven't loved anyone for eight years. You were, are, my true love."

"Wow. Guess there's only one thing I need to ask you."

"What?"

"Think you can handle be with one of the most wanted families in history?"

Finally updated this chapter! I'm been so occupied with my Batman stories, I've lost track of my other stories. I've been thinking of ideas for new stories and new chapters for the ones I'm working now.


	10. Forever love you

"Yeah. I think I can do that." Caleb gently took her face in his hands and kissed for the first time.

Raphaela loved the feel of his rough hands on her face and the taste of his lips. Picking her off the ground, he moved his hands to wrap around her. Her arms moved around his neck.

They were cleaning the dishes. He told her about how he graduated, was best man at Pogue's and Kate's wedding. Reid and Tyler were still hitting on any girl that would give them the time of day and him missing her every day. He learned what missions she was assigned and who in her family knew she was still alive.

"Dad of course. Mike and girls found out the day I came back. Sam and the Frogs found out about a week later, but John still thinks I'm dead and I plan on keeping it that way.

"What happened between you two? Your dad said you were in love, but then one day he just left?" The pair were doing dishes when he asked the question.

"I was 17 when I met John and he was older. We were immediately attracted to each other, it was never a real physical relationship. We kissed and often slept in the same bed after missions. We were together for two years when one morning I woke and found a note saying that the distance we often had to deal with and the stresses of our jobs got to him, so he left and broke my heart. I was depressed for a long time. Let my work run my life. Then I saw you in a completion swim meet."

"You actually came to my swim meets?"

"Well I had to canvas you and the others to see if you were a threat, but when you smiled I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I fell in love with you."

"I fell in love with you when Professor Langdon paired us together. And when I saw you and John kissing the day after you changed into a werewolf, it felt like my heart was torn out of my chest." He put the last dish in the drainer and wrapped his arms around her.

"That why you and others left? Had you stuck around for a few more seconds, you would have seen me deck him in the face and tell him it was over between us. That I didn't love him anymore.

They went to lie on the couch. Raphaela laid on his chest feeling his chest raise and fall with each breath and listened to his heart beat.

"The day you died still haunts me. I just stood there and let Chase stab you."

"You couldn't have known he was going to do that, but you killed him and that helped save the world. I saw you kneel at my grave the day I was "buried". It took everything I had to not run to you."

Either one knew what happened next; one minute they were kissing, the next they were making love in his bed.

Caleb woke up them morning and smiled when he saw Raphaela lying on his shoulder, her left hand resting right over his heart. He knew he was her first, as she was his. It was the moment his friends always bragged about and it was better then he could have imagined.

Lying there, he thought how he wanted her to be in his life forever. Reaching into his night stand, he pulled out the engagement ring that had been passed down in the family for generations. It had been the same ring his father gave to his mother and she gave it to him when he left for college. He carefully slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and was pleased it fit, like it was meant to.

"Raph?" He whispered

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily

"Marry me?"

"Yes. I will" she opened her eyes, looked up at him and smiled as he kissed her. She started playing with the chain around his neck, running her fingers more on his collar bone. "What do think your friends are gonna say?"

"About what?"

"Technically, your engaged to a ghost." She laughed resting her chin on his chest.

"I don't care. I lost you eight years ago, I never want to lose you again." He stroked her disheveled hair and brushed her cheek.

"Our kids are gonna have an interesting heritage. Part wolf and part Warlock/witch."

"I don't care what our children are like, as long as I have them with you."

Raph just smiled and reached up to kiss her new fiancé.

"Dude, your engaged! You finally got over Raphaela?"

"Not exactly, Reid" he looked away from his friends and held out his hand. A vision in a thin strapped white dress walked toward them. Once she was by his side, Caleb stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"What's wrong boys? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Raphaela? Your alive? How?" Pogue asked, his mouth hanging open.

The next hour she explained how she faked her death after the stabbing and seeing her funeral. The trio just sat in shock before finally congratulating the pair.

That evening, they announced their engagement to her family. Gabriel and Michael shook Caleb's hand saying "Welcome to the family."

Tara squealed with delight and already started asking what kind of dress Raph was going to wear.

ONE YEAR LATER:

"You almost ready hon..?" Van Helsing walked into the room and saw his daughter. She was in simple white dress. It had a princess seam with no waist that went just to her ankles, a halter top with thick stapes that wrapped around her neck. Around her neck was the cross he had given her for her 13th birthday, that was her something old. The something new was the dress and white high heeled shoes and the borrowed and blue was light blue gemstone ring on her right index finger that Tara let her wear for the day.

"As ready as I'll ever be dad."

"Ok, girls." He knelt down to talk to the twins "you ready to help aunty get married?"

The twin just nodded and were lead out of the room by their mother, leaving father and daughter along.

"I can't believe your getting married. Just seems like yesterday, you were firing a cross bow for the first time. He's a good man, baby. I'm happy for you." He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Dad, we're ready and may I say baby sis, you look great!" Mike interrupted with a thumbs up.

"Lets' get this show on the road I guess." She laughed wiping away a few tears and took her father's arm and walked out of the room and into the church.

"Do you, Caleb Danvers, take Raphaela Van Helsing to your lawfully wedded wife? To have to hold, for richer or poor, sickness and health, for better or worse, as long as your both shall live? If please say "I do" and place the ring on her hand."

"I do." He smiled as he slipped the white gold band on her ring finger.

"Do you, Raphaela Van Helsing, take Caleb Danvers as you lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poor, sickness and health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live? If so please say "I do" and place the ring on his hand"

"I do. Forever" She slipped the matching band on his finger and looked at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Caleb took his new wife in his arms, dipped her dramatically and softly kissed her. The church was filled with applauses and cheers from both sides. On the grooms side; Caleb's mother, friends from Ipswich and Harvard, people from his office, and of course the boys were his grooms men. On the brides, members of the knights if the Holy order, the Frog Brothers, and Sam. Tara was Maid of honor, the twins were flower girls and Mike and their father walked her down the aisle.

Caleb and Raphaela had a long and happy life together. Raphaela continued to fight monsters till she learned she was pregnant. Two years after they said "I do", the pair welcomed Caleb Danvers II. Three years they welcomed a girl, whom they named Uriel.

Caleb II inherited his fathers powers, while Uriel followed in her mother's path, and became a Knight of the Holy Order. Thankfully, either child inherited their mother's wolf powers.

I finally finished! For the dress, I literally had no idea what I wanted for Raph so I looked up some simple dress and found one I thought she'd look amazing in.

Thanks to all who read this story and my others. You are the greatest.


End file.
